The Evolution Child
by xdarkmoonxdancerx
Summary: When Logans 2 best friends die,he finds himself stuck with their kid,& running from those who want her for her extraordinary powers.Chapter 1 is set before X1,& from there on its my version of X1.Please R&R!WARNING:Return ofthe Saviour2 with a name change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So as it said in the summery, this is my second attempt at this story. It's got a much better story line than my first attempt, and I'm finding it easier to write. This is a softer side of Logan, and the whole story will probably mostly show the soft side of Logan. Please tell me what you think, because I'm not sure if it makes sense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the X-men, but I do own Rayne, Craig, and Kaylee. ****

**Return of the Savoir **

**Chapter one**

Setting: _A young girl with thick, curly, dark brown hair and cat like eyes sits waiting by the window, watching the heavy snow fall, and watching all the other four year olds out dancing in the snow. It's a rich neighbourhood, and the house this little girl lives in is anything from small, with its ten bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, three kitchens, fifteen lounge rooms, seven dining rooms, and three play rooms. It has a homey feel to it though. Fires blaze in nearly every room except the bathrooms, and the lighting is soft, and natural, not harsh like most of the other houses in the neighbourhood. The young girl's parents are busy in the main kitchen, preparing a Christmas dinner, as its Christmas Eve, and the arrival of a special guest means the Christmas dinner must be served one night early. And so, our story begins …_

It was a freezing cold Christmas Eve. The snow was starting to fall heavily again, though it had eased up during the day. Of all the small children outside playing with the glorious snow, four year old Kaylee Briant sat at the front window, waiting, her large cat-like green eyes scanning the darkening street ahead.

"Kaylee, sweetie, sitting there won't make your Uncle come any quicker." Rayne Briant, Kaylee's mother, came to stand with her daughter at the window.

"I know Mama, but I've missed him so much. I wish he would hurry up." Kaylee lent back against her mother, allowing her to sweep her dark chestnut curls off her small, pale, face.

Rayne chuckled softly. Sometimes she thought her daughter loved that man more than she loved her own parents. "Come, darling, you should get dressed so you can be ready to greet him at the door." Rayne lead her daughter away from her seat on the window ledge, wiping her hands on her apron as she climbed the stairs, her daughter following behind her.

Logan cursed as his car once again refused to start. It was 5pm, and the sun was already dipping behind the mountains, the temperature dipping with it. He was late. Cursing once more as he looked at his watch, Logan grabbed his bag out of his car and started to walk.

Kaylee stood next to the fire, wrapped in a big, fluffy towel, shivering slightly as her still-damp hair leaked water down her back. "Mama! Hurry! He'll be here soon!" She called, as she watched her mother hurrying around her bedroom, picking an outfit for her daughter to wear.

"Alright, alright! Are you dry yet?"

"Almost!" Kaylee ran over to her mother and pulled at her apron, her large eyes pleading, shining with an innocence only a four year old could use. "He's almost here! Quick, quick!" Kaylee climbed up onto the bed, letting her towel drop to the floor as she waited for her mother to dress her. Rayne sighed. She had known Logan was going to be late, her mutation (which allowed her to see the future) had told her. Rayne knew Kaylee was much more powerful than her, or Craig, her husband, so she had stopped questioning her daughters 'feelings' long ago. Shaking her head and laughing at the sight of her naked daughter bouncing impatiently on her bead, Rayne started to dress her.

Logan smiled to himself at the sight of all the Christmas lights glowing in the darkening street. He could remember this time four years ago he had been glaring moodily at these lights while walking moodily towards the same house he was now starring at. He had hated kids then, and had dreaded the invitation he had gotten from his best friend to spend Kaylee's first Christmas with them. The kid had grown on him though, and every year after that, Logan always returned to spend Christmas with the Briants. Sniffing slightly, Logan could smell the feast Rayne had cooked from the other end of the street. Even in the fading light, Logan's unnaturally good eyesight picked out the small figure of a young girl easily. Logan grunted, and started towards the house. 'Stupid young thing' he thought fondly 'She'll get sick.'

Kaylee urged her mother on. If there was a record for the fastest dressed four year old, Kaylee and Rayne surely would have beaten it. As soon as Kaylee's emerald green dress was done up, the squirming four year old tried to make a run for the door, but her knowing mother just grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Now Kaylee. Uncle Logan hasn't seen you for a whole year! Do you plan on letting him see you with your hair dripping all over your face?" Rayne smiled as she felt her daughter's shoulders droop, and she led her to the dressing table, her eyes full of an unknown sadness. Picking up the brush, Rayne started to brush the water out of Kaylee's thick, dark curls. "How do you want it? Up or down?"

"Down, down!" Kaylee squealed impatiently. "Hurry Mama, he's almost at our street!"

"Alright! Done. Now come one, if your going outside to wait for him, you have to have your coat and mittens on."

"But, Mama!"

"No buts." Rayne said firmly as she led her daughter out of the bedroom. "I don't want you getting sick."

Kaylee ran down the stairs at a break neck speed, grabbing her thick black over-coat from the hook, and fastening the only button it had around her shoulders, while her mother pulled the hood over the now dry curls. Kaylee sat on the small stool in the entrance parlour, while her mother pulled on her small, black boots over her flesh coloured tights, and Kaylee pulled on her black mittens.

"OK," Rayne said finally "You can go, but stay in the light from the door way!" Rayne called after he daughters retreating back. Smiling and shaking her head sadly, Rayne went to see if Craig was ready to greet their friend.

Kaylee trudged through the snow, holding her dress up so it didn't get wet. With her exceptionally good eyesight, Kaylee could see Logan's shape outlined at the end of the street. Kaylee danced excitedly on the line where the doorway light ended, wishing Logan would hurry up. Finally Kaylee couldn't wait any longer. She ran up to the big man in the street, screaming "Unci Logan! Unci Logan!" Logan dropped his bag to pick the young girl up, twirling her in the air like they might in a movie, making Kaylee squeal with glee. Logan smiled as he lowered her into his arms.

"Hey squirt. You look older than I remember."

Kaylee smiled playfully "And you look exactly the same!" She giggled as Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" He said, as he tickled her belly. Kaylee giggled and squealed trying to escape Logan's fingers. When Logan finally relented, Kaylee just gasped for a full ten seconds.

"Meanie!" Was all she could say. Smirking, Logan bent to pick up his bag with his free hand, Kaylee sitting on his hip.

"C'mon kid, you'll get cold." Kaylee rested her head on Logan's shoulder as her carried her towards the house.

"I missed you, Unci Logan." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I missed you too, kiddo." Logan replied, and was surprised to find that he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the X-men, though I do own Rayne, Craig and Kaylee. Also, the first verse of the lullaby is from Holes, and I don't own that, though the next 2 verses I made up.

**A/N:** I really hope you like this chapter. It's a tad strange, and probably not my best writing, but I think it gets the point across enough. Please Review it, if you make it to the bottom of the page you have to have something to say about it!

**Chapter two**

The minute Logan stepped through the Bryant's front door he felt at home. After putting the protesting Kaylee down, Logan embraced his friends, kissing Rayne on the cheek and hugging Craig. He was glad to be back in their company once more. "Sorry I'm late, blasted car broke down."

"We know," Rayne replied, smiling knowingly as she watched Kaylee tugging at Logan's jacket. "We all missed you." Logan looked down and Kaylee held out her arms, pouting. Laughing, Logan picked the girl up again, making her smile.

"Have you been good this year, Kaylee?" Logan asked, laughing at Kaylee's attempt at an innocent face.

"Yes, Unci Logan!"

"And what's Santa gunna bring you then, if you've been so good?"

"A new Papa!" Kaylee cried happily, throwing her arms around Logan's neck in an enthusiastic hug.

Logan looked startled, giving Craig and Rayne a 'We'll talk later' glare, seeing how the colour had drained from both their faces. "Oh? And what's wrong with this Papa?" Logan asked, still eyeballing Craig.

Kaylee drew back from her hug, sitting back on Logan's thick arm, a look of confusion on her small, pale face. "Oh no, silly! This is my _Pa_; I don't want a new _Pa_. I'm getting a new _Papa_!" Kaylee explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why don't we go into the sitting room, and have a drink before dinner?" Rayne suggested, her face still very pale. "Kaylee, show Uncle Logan to the sitting room." As Logan put Kaylee down, Rayne took her daughters over-coat, mittens and boots off, and let her take Logan into the next room.

----

Once every one was seated, Logan brought his big bag into his lap, resting it on one knee, with Kaylee on the other, looking a lot like Santa. Looking around, he smiled. The room was much the same as it had been last year, with the big fireplace giving off warmth and light, and the photos placed neatly around the room, telling the tales of past memories.

"So, if you've been such a good girl, do you want your present now?" Logan asked the small girl in his arms, smiling at the eager look on her face.

"Yes! Yes!" Kaylee bounced up and down, her hands clasped in front of her in anticipation.

"Well, what do your parents think? Rayne, Craig, has she been good? Does she deserve her present?"

"Well, I don't know …" Craig replied, his clean shaven face was straight, but his eyes danced with mischief.

"Please?" Kaylee begged, her eyes as wide as they could go, making both her parents laugh.

"Oh, alright then. You have been good." Rayne said, "But you have to eat all your dinner tonight, otherwise your Uncle Logan will have to take it back!"

Kaylee's pout only lasted a few seconds, before she turned back to Logan, waiting expectantly. "It's not that good, kid." Logan grunted, digging around in his bag. Eventually his hand found what it was looking for, and he pulled out a tiny blue box, the kind that held jewellery. Kaylee's eyes shone with wonder and excitement as she took the small box form Logan's outstretched palm. Placing the small box delicately in her lap, Kaylee carefully pulled the lid off, and gasped. Resting inside the box was a small golden locket, in the shape of a heart. It had a small rose quartz stone in the middle of it – Kaylee's birth stone.

"Oh, Unci Logan! Its wonderful!" Kaylee threw her arms around her Uncle, her eyes shining with glee. She had always wanted a locket! Logan just grunted again, but his eyes couldn't hide his pride and relief that his Godchild had liked his gift.

Sliding off Logan's knee, Kaylee ran over to where her parents sat, delicately holding the small locket out so her mother and father could see. "Look Mama, Pa, look!"

"I see." Rayne said quietly, smiling gently at her child. "Do you know what that stone is called?" Rayne waited until Kaylee shook her head, wide-eyed, to continue. "This is a rose quartz. It is a symbol of warmth and love. It can aid with forgiveness and compassion. It is very special." Kaylee's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Now, go on, go get that gold chain you got for your birthday and bring it here so your uncle Logan can put it on." Smiling, Kaylee skipped out of the room.

----

Kaylee ran up the stairs, careful not to hit the locket against the wall as she ran.

"This is the bestest Christmas ever!" The small girl exclaimed as she ran into her room and put the locket on her dressing table. With both hands now free, Kaylee opened her jewellery box, watching as the ballerina started to spin to the swan lake music. Kaylee loved ballet, and she hoped one day to dance professionally – not yet old enough to understand that her mutation would make this impossible. Sighing happily and tearing her eyes away from the spinning ballerina, Kaylee grabbed the gold chain her grandmother had given her for her birthday and, shutting the lid carefully (she didn't want to hurt the ballerina!), Kaylee gently picked up her locket and ran back out of her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

----

Logan waited until he heard Kaylee opening her door upstairs, then rounded on his friends. "What does she mean? 'Another Papa'?"

"Shh, Logan, not so loud!" Rayne said urgently, looking towards the stairs. "Please, wait until Kaylee's gone to bed. She knows too much already." Logan opened his mouth to protest, but the pleading look in Rayne's eyes made him shut it again.

"We promise we'll explain everything, and answer all your questions tonight, but don't make us do it in front of Kaylee. She doesn't need to know, although I fear she may know already." Craig said, looking his friend straight in the eye, daring him to say something. Logan was surprised. Craig had always been very shy, and had rarely spoke. Though when it came to Kaylee, the man would face the largest person in the world, and probably win.

Logan let the matter go when he heard Kaylee running down the stairs. "Here, Unci Logan!" Kaylee held the chain and locket out for her uncle. Logan threaded the locket onto the chain, and motioned for the smiling little girl to turn around. Kaylee obliged, holding up her thick curly hair as Logan clasped the gold chain around her neck.

"There." Logan said, patting his Godchild on the back to let her know he was done. Kaylee just stood, looking down in amazement at the small locket.

Rayne looked at the small clock sitting above the fire place. "Time for dinner, I think. Kaylee, go wash up."

----

The Christmas dinner consisted of three courses. The first course had an arrangement of different cheeses and meats, serves with sugary biscuits and warm, thick, freshly baked bread. For drinks, Rayne and Craig both had a glass of red wine, Logan had a beer, and Kaylee had a peppermint flavoured hot chocolate, had she had fun trying to fish out the small marshmallows with her spoon. For the main course, Craig carved the Christmas ham, and Rayne served out the potatoes (both sweet and normal), pumpkin, and other colourful vegetables, and once the meat was carved, Rayne poured the gravy on Kaylee's meal, and passed it around so the men could put their own on. Kaylee tried her hardest to cut her own meat, but in the end Craig cut it up for her so she could keep up with the adults. The atmosphere was light, with the adults talking about old times, and Kaylee listening to the glorious stories Logan told of his travels. The last course was plainly Kaylee's favourite. A bowel of chocolate ice cream with some plum pudding for Kaylee (although she didn't _really_ like the plum pudding, she just liked the way her mum set it on fire). The adults had plum pudding with custard and ice cream. After dinner, the men returned to the sitting room for the traditional cigar and drink, while Rayne started to clear the table.

"Come, Kaylee," Rayne said, holding four dishes at once "you can help me clear the table, and then it's time for bed."

Kaylee pouted, clearly unhappy about going to bed, when she only had three more days to spend with her uncle, but then her face brightened. "Can Uncle Logan tell me a story?" Kaylee pleaded, her eyes begging more than her voice.

"Tomorrow night, if you're good. Your uncle has told enough stories tonight." Rayne said, already passing her daughter plates to carry into the kitchen. Kaylee plodded into the kitchen without another word, suddenly too tired to argue any more.

-----

After Kaylee had changed into her long-sleeved white night gown and climbed sleepily into her bed, Rayne came in and sat on the bed beside her daughter. "Do you want a story or a song tonight?" She asked, as Logan slipped silently into the room, staying in the shadows so he didn't disturb Kaylee.

"A song, Mama! The one with Darkmoon and Shadow in it!" Kaylee's enthusiasm was only slightly masked by her tiredness. Rayne smiled knowingly at her daughter before she began:

"'If only if only' the woodpecker sighed,

The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies

The Wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,

She cries to the moon,

'If only if only'.

'If only if only' the little cat cries,

The Angels in heaven came down from the skies,

The cat grows up, hungry and lonely

She cries to the moon,

'If only if only'

'If only if only' the little girl cries,

The people on earth were as kind as the skies,

The girl grows up, hungry and lonely,

She cries to the moon,

'If only if only'"

Rayne smiled down at her little girl, struggling to keep awake. "Sweet dreams, darling." Rayne kissed her daughter on the forehead, and turned the lamp off beside her bed, so that the only light in the room came from the fire.

"Night, Mama." Kaylee murmured, already more than half asleep. Rayne found Logan waiting for her in the hallway.

"What did that have to do with a dark moon and a shadow?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Kaylee named the wolf Darkmoon, and the cat Shadow. They're just names she started calling them one day. Do you want to come downstairs and talk?" Rayne was already half way down the hallway, heading for the stairs.

----

Logan stood, with the cigar in his mouth, waiting for either Rayne or Craig to speak. "Logan …" Rayne started, not sure how to continue. She looked devastated. "Logan, when you leave, I …" This time she had to stop to hold back tears. Craig came up and put his arms around his wife, continuing for her.

"We need you to take Kaylee with you." He said simply.

"What?" Logan gaped at his friends in disbelief. They loved Kaylee more than anything in the world. Why would they give her up?

"Logan, please, we have been through every other option, but we just can't keep her. Rayne … she had one of her visions."

"Kaylee's a new type of mutant, Logan" Rayne said, finally in control of her emotions. "Her mutation has mutated to such a level that she can't really be classed. She's too powerful to be a class five, though I don't think even a class ten would start to cover it."

"And why can't you keep her? Don't you dare tell me you think she'd hurt you?" Logan still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No! Of course not! But there are people out there who would love to use her … well as some kind of weapon, or as a subject of some sick experiment." Rayne had to stop, once again letting the tears get the better of her.

"So why don't you escape with her? Why don't you all come with me?"

"Because, Logan. We have to stay here to drive them off. If they think Kaylee's still here, and that she's dead, they'll leave you alone. It must be the way Rayne saw it, you know that." Craig said, hugging his wife tighter.

"Logan, I can't see any point in avoiding it, so I'm just going to say it outright. Tomorrow night we are going to die. There is no way around it. It is the only way Kaylee will be safe. Please, take care of her." Rayne's eyes were full of sadness; Logan's heart broke looking at her.

"I don't know how, Rayne." Logan said softly. "I'm no parent. I have no money, I don't plan, I just keep moving. I'm not fit to raise a kid."

"That was another part of my vision. Kaylee must go with you Logan; your path will end somewhere where she is safe. You've dealt with these people before, or at least some of them. You know how to escape them. Kaylee's a good girl; she will do as she's told. I've packed a bag of everything you'll need for her. I have signed our bank account over to you, so you will have money for her. Logan, she loves you so much, she will follow you to the ends of the earth."

"We have adoption papers as well; you will be her legal guardian." Craig added.

Logan just stared. He couldn't believe this. He loved the little squirt, but adoption? He was no father. "How …?" was his only question.

"A house fire Logan. That is all we know."

"I've got a package for Kaylee. It explains everything. Give it to her when she's old enough to understand. Thirteen maybe. Logan this isn't as hard as it seems, you will have help, a lot of help. I promise you." Rayne help out the adoption papers for Logan, and Logan was surprised to find himself signing them. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do." Rayne smiled. "God bless you, Logan. Thank you."

----

As Logan walked out of the sitting room, stunned and wrapped in his own thoughts, he was the bottom of a white night gown slipping around the corner.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I personally never saw Logan actually signing the papers until I wrote it. I guess this whole story's going to be showing a softer side of Logan. Please review! I would love any comments, or any criticisms you may have!


End file.
